Friendship
by Ravu161
Summary: This is my first DUO story and story for Sukhmani Kaur , hope dear you like it and Plsssss friends pray for khushi she is not well plssssss friends and enjoy the story


**A/N: hello , friends how are you all and this story for Sukhmani Kaur , hope dear you like it and ****plzzzz guys pray for khushi dear , she is not well plssssss :)**

**And sorry for the spelling mistake and this is my first DUO story hai hope ap sab ko pasand ayea Or ap sab log mujea bata saktea ho ki daya , shreya , abhijeet , tarika , purvi , rajat per kon sea cloth and kon sea color kea cloth suit hota hai (meri story YHM kea lia) , enjoy the story.**

**In Bureau**

Abhijeet: Daya meri baat to sun…..

Daya: kya sunu ha ! kya sunu….ab sun nea kea lia kuch , baaki nahi hai .

Abhijeet: deak daya es kea pichea ek waja hai.

Daya: kya waja ! haa….. kya waja.

Abhijeet: woo… and then he remember shreya father words and stop.

Daya: kya woo…. Ha kya wo , bata.

Abhijeet: kya tu shreya ko bula nahi sakta.

Daya: mea tearea lia shreya ko bhi bula dea ta, leakin tunea mera vishwas , barosha toda hai jis kea liyea mea tumea kabhi maaf nahi karunga.

Abhijeet: deak daya.

Daya: ab bahut dear ho gae hai.

Abhijeet: daya…..but daya left from there

_Or fir daya or abhijeet kea biach mea duriya bad ti gae , abhijeet daya sea bahut bar baat karnea ki koshis karta hai _ but daya hamesa usea egnore kar ta hai.

**In abhijeet house**

Door bell ring and abhijeet open the door and smile

Abhijeet: hello ! tarika ji.

Tarika: Hello , abhijeet and then tarika came into home and both sit on sofa.

Tarika: abhijeet , ky baat hai.

Abhijeet: wo…. Tarika , mea…woo…

Tarika: bolo abhijeet.

Abhijeet: tarika wo….mea wo…..apna transfer kara raha hu.

Tarika: shocked , kya….

Abhijeet: ha tarika.

Tarika: deako , abhijeet ham daya sea baat kar saktea hai.

Abhijeet: abhijeet ab kuch nahi ho sakta tarika , ab ham dono kea bich mea bahut darar a gae hai.

Tarika: abhijeet ek or bar soch lo.

Abhijeet: ab soch nea kea lia kuch nahi bacha hai.

_And then both do some chit – chat an then tarika leave from not feeling dood , so he decide to go beach and then he start the car and driving. When he driving the car all the happy moment came in his mind and a light smile came in his face or samnea sea ek car a rahi hoti hai , to usea pata nahi chalta ,car horn dea rahi hoti hai , leakin abhijeet ap nea hi thought mea hota hai. car kea bar bar horn deanea kea bad abhijeet , apnea thought sea wapis ata hai or deakta hai ki car us kea bahut pass a gae hai , to usi samaya car ko mode deata hai hai or car tree sea ja kar takara jati hai ._

**In tarika house**

Ta tarika siting on sofa and thinking abhijeet word and same time tarika phone ring and she receive the call..

Tarika: hello !

Man: say some thing to tarika.

Tarika :kya…mea abhi a rahi hu and then she cut the call or wo usi samaya ghar sea nikal jati hai.

**In Hospital**

Tarika hospital mea enter hoti hai or reception sea puch ti hai

Tarika: abhijeet kaha hai.

Reception: wo I.C.U mea hai , us taraf.

Or fir tarika usi direction mea jati hai or thabi I.C.U sea ek nurse bahar ati hai.

Tarika: nurse abhijeet kesa hai.

Nurse: deakiyea abhi ham kuch nahi bol saktea hai ap thoda wait kijiyea and then nurse left from there.

Then tarika dial a number

Tarika: hello !

Man: hello , tarika.

Tarika: crying , and then said daya….

Daya: kya hua tarika.

Tarika: da…..daya…..wo….abhi….abhijeet.

Daya: tarika kya hua abhijeet ko.

Tarika: abhijeet ka accident ho gaya hai.

Daya: kya , mea abhi aa raha hu.

Tarika: ok.

And then daya drive the car and reach the hospital

Daya: tarika abhijeet keasa hai.

Tarika: abhi docter bahar nahi ayea hai.

Daya: tarika yea sab huaa keasea .

And then tarika narrate all the things

Daya: yea sab meari waja sea hua hai or daya kea mind mea sari happy moment atea hai , jo us nea or abhijeet nea sath mea bitayea thea and then he broke down and sit on chair.

Tarika: daya samalo ap nea ap ko agar tum esea kamjor pad jaogea to ham sab ka ky hoga.

And then docter came

Daya: docter, abhijeet keasa hai .

Docter: ab wo katrea sea bhar hai , or bar bar ap ka hi name lea raha hai .

Daya: kya mea us sea mil sakta hu.

Docter: abhi to wo beahose hai or abhi ham unea dusrea room mea shift kar nea walea hai , tab ap un sea mil saktea then docter go from there

Tarika: daya tum jao , abhijeet kea pass mea tab tak sabhi ko inform kar deati hu .

And then daya do to room

**In room **(abhijeet abhi bhi beahose hai)

Daya enter or wo aabhijeet ko deak tha hai or us kea face per pai ek halki shi smile a jati hai and then he sit in the chair and then said

Daya: abhijeet mujea maaf kar do , yea sab meari waja sea hua hai , abhijeet pls ab mea ap ni dosti mea kabhi bhi darar nahi anea dunga , abhijeet bas ek bar ankh(eye) khol do.

_And then abhijeet open his eyes or abhijeet daya ko deak kar bahut kush hota hai or us kea face pea ek smile a jati hai lea kin kuch hi dear mea wo smile bhi vanish ho jati hai_

Abhijeet: tum yaha kya ? kar rahea ho.

Daya: yea tum ky bol rahea ho.

Abhijeet: teak bol raha hu.

Daya: deako abhijeet…..but abhijeet cut him

Abhijeet: tum to meari sakal(face) bhi nahi deak na cha tea thea to ab ku ayea ho yaha.

Daya: yea tum kya bol rahea ho .

Abhijeet: teak bol raha hu .

Daya: deako abhijeet , mea nea job ho kaha wo galat hai , or mujea apni galati ka ehasaas ho gaya hai , pls…abhijeet mujea maaf kar do and he fold her hand and crying .

Abhijeet: see him and said , area pagalea en sab mea teari koe galati nahi hai , meanea hi tumara letter shreya ko nahi diya tha.

Daya: nahi abhijeet galati to meari hai.

Abhijeet: nahi daya galati….abhijeet does not say further because daya hug him and then abhijeet also hug him

Daya said (still in hug) : mea tum sea naraj hu abhi bhi.

Abhijeet: ab kya kiya .

Daya: ek jagada ky hua tum to transfer leanea lag gae.

Abhijeet: wo…wo…..

Daya: kya woo…! Ha kya wo… and daya hit him slowly

Abhijeet: ahhhhh!

Daya: oooooo! Sorry , sorry .

And then both laugh and then door open and all the cid team come

Acp: ab keasea ho , abhijeet tum nea to ham sab ko dara diya tha.

Abhijeet: mea teak hu sir , fit and fine .

And then tarika said

Tarika: agar tumea kuch ho jata to , ham sab ka kya hota .

Abhijeet: smile on her concern and said , jab tak aap sab log ho mearea sath tab tak mujea kuch nahi ho sakta.

Daya: sir abhijeet ka transfer .

Acp: kon sa , transfer koe transfer nahi ho raha hai , transfer cancel ho gaya hai and then all laugh

_Or kuch din baad abhijeet discharge ho jata hai or daya usea ghar lea kar jata hai or us ka achea sea khayal rakta hai or un ki dosti or bhi strong ho jati hai ._

Thanku all and take care :)


End file.
